


Evil Magic

by dreamcatcher5000



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatcher5000/pseuds/dreamcatcher5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what it was like to not only dress up for Halloween but to become your costume?  Well these 3 best friends know what it is like. Join Rose, Sylvia, and summer on their amazing adventures to this new life, but is it permanent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bride of Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I hope you enjoy!!  
> Sorry for the short chapters

"So Sylvia," Rose said "what are you going to be for Halloween?!" "Did you really believe I would dress up for Halloween?" replied Sylvia. "Are you forgetting about Summers party!!!" said Rose. Then Sylvia replied with a groan "fine, help me with the costumes ideas" "OMG I got a perfect idea!!"

"OK" started Rose. "How about the bride of-" "Let me stop you right there" interuppted Sylvia. "There is no way I am going to be the bride of anything. Sylvia lyed down annoyed. "You did not let me finish. The Bride of Frankenstein" said Rose excitedly. While she waited for her friends reply she noticed that there was snoring coming from the under the blankets next to her. Sylvia has fallen asleep.

After Rose shook her friend awake they started talking about Summers party and all the fun things they will do with there third wheel.


	2. Planning the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the magician help the party or destroy it?

"OMG, I can't believe the party is tomorrow!!" started Summer."I can't believe i booked a magician!!!". The magician came in and said "This is going a great performance".

While Summer was putting up the decorations the magician was plotting his evil plan."MWA HAHA, this potion will turn any volunteer to an evil minion, MWA HAHA". Summer was too busy with the decorations to notice the magicians evil plan.

While all of this was happening Rose and Sylvia went shopping for costumes Rose picked out a happy Jack'O'Lantern. Sylvia picked out a black dress and a tall black and white wig for her bride of frankenstein costume. They both went to Rose's house and did a test run with their costumes. They agreed that they both loved them. They couldn't wait for the party the next day.


	3. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party has begun. What will happen?

"I can't believe how much of a success this party is!" said Summer. Rose and Sylvia walked into the party fashionably late. Summer surprised them with her amazing robot costume and Rose and Sylvia's blew her away. "I love your costumes!" said Summer while hugging her friends.

"Now lets do the first game." started Summer. Then they all started a bobbing for apples contest."The winner is DARBY A.K.A. The racoon! Her reward is a stuffed snake! The next game is pin the skull on skeleton. This is a tough round but CAROLINE A.K.A. the walking tree wins by landslide! Most importantly lets start the costume contest. 3rd place Muirenn the unicorn, 2nd place Keira the army brat, and last but most definetly not least 1st place goes to....MEGAN THE POLICE WOMAN!!"

The magician was up next and ready to put his evil magic plan into action. "Introducing the one the only MAGIC MANIAC!!!" said Summer. "Hello everybody are you ready for an amazing magic show? For my first act I will need 3 volunteers." Summer, Rose, and Sylvia raised their hands."You three in the front, now is everyone ready to see these 3 girls invisible? Now to become invisible you must drink this potion." said Magic maniac. The 3 girls drank it. Then the magician asked "How do you feel?"


End file.
